


Growing in Flashes

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post Season/Series 03, Resolution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Duncan comes back postseries just when Logan's planning on proposing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing in Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. The title is by Amy Cook.

“Veronica, my love, my dainty, my sweet? Could you kindly move a slight touch faster?”

“That’d be sweet if it wasn’t so condescending,” she told him but seemed to try to hurry all the same. 

Logan stood in the bathroom door and watched her get ready. It amazed him how girly she was underneath all the tough mannerisms. He liked her strength, but he secretly loved how much time she took to get ready.

“I’m done, let’s go, my dad is waiting!”

“Funny how you say that like I’m the one who kept you waiting,” Logan observed as he followed her to the door. 

She spun quickly and kissed him on the lips. 

“I love my punctual man!” 

He chuckled slightly and they left for the party. He quickly patted his coat pocket for the ring box he’d taken to keeping in there. He’d been planning tonight for awhile now. 

He figured she’d be happy since tonight was the celebration of her father finally being re elected as Sheriff. The campaign had gone smoothly without anyone digging up past uglies or having corrupted crime families on their side. The town had gone to hell for awhile with Vinnie as the Sheriff, but the people quickly realized their mistake and Keith Mars was once more instated in his office.

Life really wasn’t too bad. After the horror of freshman year Veronica and he had been happily almost living together for about a year. She spent most of her time at his place, but stayed with her dad on the weekend. It had been a rocky start with so much pain to get over, but they were at the point where nothing else would ever come between them unless they chose to let it. He was ninety nine percent sure of her answer. It figured that the one thing in the world that truly scared him was barely over five feet.

“Welcome, welcome,” Keith invited them into the Mars' apartment. 

Veronica winced at the sight of Cliff getting to know one of the new aides at the station. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” she asked her dad. “I’ve become accustomed to all my limbs.”

“I took out insurance on your limbs for just this occasion,” Keith assured her and smiled at Logan in welcome.

That was a change that still took getting used to. Logan was sure Keith didn’t altogether approve of him, but there was less slamming him against a wall and more bonding over sports games.

Almost as scary as the thought of asking Veronica to marry him was the day last week when he’d approached Keith and asked him for permission or at least grudging access. He well remembered the shocked silence, the grieving moment, the outrage, the slow acceptance, and the half hearty handshake. Even now Keith gave him a slow wink over Veronica’s head in acknowledgement of Logan’s later plans for the evening.

“I believe your friends are having a party,” Keith reminded his daughter. 

She’d been busy trading quips with Cliff and leaning on Logan’s shoulder, and he was amazed to see how much time had passed.

“Come on, honey.” She hauled herself to her feet and dragged Logan up with her. “Wallace will be disappointed.”

“Again? That’s twice now. How does he keep it up?”

She gave him the 'get moving' jerk of her head. 

Logan complied and vanished, reappearing minutes later with her coat.

“Congrats, Dad. I hope your first official act is catching Vinnie in some guy’s house doing some sort of illegal action.”

“Rooting for it,” Logan joined in. 

Keith smiled and hugged Veronica goodbye.

“I love you, kiddo, you know that, right?”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Veronica leaned back to look in Keith’s eyes. “That sounded an awful lot like a final farewell.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. If you’re late, it’s coming out of Logan, so play nice.”

“Yes, please do, darling.” 

Veronica and Logan made their way to the party.

“Let’s stop for just a minute at home,” she said. “I forgot something.”

“It’s endearing how you call it home,” he answered and turned the car around.

“Because it’s your home?” she asked quizzically.

“Because it’s a hotel room. But you can think of it that way if it pleases you.” 

He smiled inwardly at all the implications the conversation could have if tonight went as desired. Not that he would make her live in the hotel. He would buy a house.

“Five minutes, no longer.” 

Veronica dashed out of the car and Logan followed her more slowly.

They got off the elevator and he almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

“Five minutes shouldn’t include a broken neck-” he started before seeing what had stopped her in her tracks.

It was Duncan. Duncan with a little girl. Duncan with a little girl on his hip about to knock on their door.

“D-duncan?” Veronica stammered. 

He slowly turned to face them. He looked amazing- older and still exactly the same.

“Hey, Veronica. Logan.”

“Dude, where have you been?” Logan burst out. “It’s been years. Are you safe being here?”

Veronica still didn’t say anything. She probably didn’t know what to say. Logan knew she’d never expected to see him again.

Logan was overjoyed to see his best friend again, but when he looked down at Veronica’s face his smile faded as he remembered that Duncan was also Veronica’s one true love.

“Can we come in?”

“Sure, man, come on.” 

Logan gestured silently and they all entered the hotel suite, Wallace’s party forgotten.

“Can I see her?” Veronica asked. 

Duncan smiled and turned so the girl was facing her.

“Hey, Lilly.” Veronica held out her hand to the small blonde. “I’m Veronica. I was friends with your mommy and daddy.”

“I knows,” the little girl said seriously. “Auntie Ronica!”

“She knows me?” Veronica sounded incredulous. 

“I didn’t want her to grow up not knowing the people who cared about her.” Duncan turned the other way. “See your Uncle Logan, Lilly?” 

Logan smiled at the little girl and winked at her. She looked so like Lilly.

“He’s funny,” Lilly giggled. “Play with me!” she demanded of her Uncle Logan. 

He helplessly complied, taking her from Duncan and getting down with her on the floor.

Duncan and Veronica sat on the couch. 

“Tell me what happened.” Veronica had apparently finally recovered enough to remember Duncan was wanted for kidnapping.

“The Mannings were finally convicted. Apparently, Lamb had been watching them ever since that night we found Grace. He stored the evidence before he died and it was found recently when they were clearing stuff out before your dad came in. Grace was removed from their care and is living with Lizzie now.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how you got out of the kidnapping in the first place,” she said.

“When I heard what happened I made some inquiries,” Duncan explained. “I cut a deal with the DA after she heard my story and reviewed the case. I’ve proven Lilly’s in capable hands, been approved by several doctors, and paid quite a hefty fine.”

“He’s a free man, Veronica Mars,” Logan said quietly without looking up from the floor. 

Lilly was on his stomach and he was tickling her gently.

Veronica looked at him sharply and he stared back, reading the doubt and happiness written on her face. It was coupled by tenderness as she watched him with Duncan’s daughter. It was certainly strange this reunion they were having.

“So, tell me what’s going on here,” Duncan asked.

Veronica swallowed and Logan wanted to laugh. Where to start? What to tell? What to conceal? What was going to happen next?

***

Veronica tended to be private with her relationships. She had her friends and she hung out with them. She had her boyfriends and hung out with them. The two worlds didn’t mingle much. That was why Mac knew very little about Duncan.

Mac remembered Logan saying offhandedly one time that Veronica hadn’t always been that way. Before Lilly died, the four of them were together all of the time and, more often than not, with a crowd of others and their families. 

Veronica had drifted towards her regular pattern of compartmentalizing when she and Logan had gotten back together for the fifth time, at least by Mac’s calculations. The problem was that Mac and Logan had bonded while he’d been dating Parker. Veronica's friends were also his friends. Even Wallace whose dislike had turned to doubt over the egg contest back in high school, hung out with Logan without her. They were in the perfect position to advise her on Logan. He’d spoken briefly with both about the possibility of marriage. 

Mac was prepared to help Veronica if she had problems with the marriage proposal because she knew Logan. She had no clue what to say now that Duncan was in the picture again.

“Is he in the picture?” she asked. Veronica was lying facedown on her bed. “I mean, you guys broke up years ago and you are with Logan, pretty heavily, I might add.”

“It was less a break up and more a forced separation,” came Veronica’s muffled voice from the pillow. “I still loved him and he loved me. We just never expected to see each other again.”

“Does that mean you want to be with him and renew the eternal vows you once made each other or whatever it is that you did?” Mac asked.

“No, maybe, no. I don’t know.” Veronica sat up and banged her head against the wall several times. “Seeing Duncan is so unexpected. He was my first everything. I don’t know what to feel or say now that he’s back and it’s like there’s a possibility again.”

“Well, just remember to be nice to Logan when you tell him and if you need a hand moving your stuff out, I’m here for ya.”

“Mac! I don’t want to break up with Logan.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know,” Veronica groaned.

“Well, think about it hard because Logan is dead serious about you. The only thing I think he’s ever been serious about. It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

“I’m so good at it, after all,” Veronica said with a moan and rolled over on her side.

***

“So, when do the wedding bells ring?” Logan finally asked.

“Excuse me?” 

Veronica couldn’t believe her ears. That had to be the most backward marriage proposal she’d ever heard.

“Oh, for you and Duncan. I must say, I’m pulling for the best man position.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“He’s been back three days and we’ve barely spoken in that time. You sleep at your dad’s house or Mac’s and you blew off our date. I’m thinking there is some Kane pining going on in the Mars thought process.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong to say I’m processing things, but it doesn’t give you license to act like a jerk,” Veronica said, exasperated.

“Hmmm, I need a license now. Here I thought I had a lifetime membership. Oh well.” Logan grabbed his jacket. “Figure out whatever you need to, Veronica. I love you and I’ll be here if you want to be.” 

He slammed the door on his way out. She shook her head. She knew nobody else in the world that could be that sweet while being a jackass.

He did have a point. What was she going to do? She hadn’t told him that Duncan had told her the previous day that he wouldn’t try to push her, but his feelings hadn’t changed.

If that wasn’t a free rein into the imagination she didn’t know what was. The old Veronica Mars flitted through her head. The pre bus crash Veronica made a few cameos as well. Both of them were happy. Both of them loved Duncan. The old Veronica was content. The bus crash Veronica was restless. The old Veronica didn’t want anything else in life. The post bus crash Veronica knew better.

So she’d changed, even while they were together. It had taken her a long time to figure out where she wanted to be. She’d always run from the things that scared her with their ability to make her feel. There was a certain edge to her now that negated safety and peace all the while searching for where they were truly found.

She’d found them. She’d found them in Logan. There was no contest really.

***

Veronica wandered onto the balcony. Logan was sitting there without socks or having brushed his hair. She liked it when his hair stood up.

“So, I was thinking,” she said casually, “we haven’t been anywhere for awhile. Feel like using the megabucks to visit Tahiti?”

“Don’t we have some catching up to do?” Logan asked.

“Duncan will be here when we get back.”

“What will he be here as?” he asked, studiously not looking at her.

“Your best friend and my former boyfriend.” Logan’s head swiveled to look at her. “I do choose you, you know. I figure, the guy who can’t carry a tune to save his life or the guy who smashed in my headlights? Gotta be the headlights.”

Logan stood up and took three strides towards her. She met his eager lips with her own and for a moment or two, there existed nothing else. 

“No regrets?” he whispered against her lips.

“You and our epic love are all I want,” she murmured back. “I don’t care how many breakups we have, it’s always been you.”

“No more breakups,” he demanded. “Say it will be for always, Veronica. Be my wife if you can stand to be.” Logan pulled out a ring.

Veronica’s eyes widened as she looked at it. With all of Logan’s wealth it should have been ostentatious, but it was elegantly designed though obviously expensive.

“For me?”

“No, for Mac actually," he said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Veronica. Say you’ll be mine, cheesy though it may be.”

“I’ll be yours, Logan. Until the stars turn cold,” she answered, determined to be just as cheesy.

“Don’t get ridiculous,” he warned as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Someone’s gotta break the mood,” she said, admiring her new bling.

“Sometimes the mood is important. By the way, I’m sorry about the genes our kids will inherit.”

“We’re having kids now?” she questioned.

“I know you want kids, Veronica. You can’t hide that from me,” Logan said seriously.

“I can’t hide anything from you,” she agreed. “You’ve always seen through me.”

“You’ve always undone me,” he whispered.

“Mrs. Logan Echolls, addendum under the Echolls family curse. I like it.”

“I want to be good to you,” he said, ignoring his family name. “I will love you, fight with you, ravish you, honor you, and protect you. You won’t ever have to feel afraid again. Except when you’re caught sneaking into some guy’s apartment with incriminating evidence like you inevitably will be. I promise to get you the best lawyers though.”

“Now who’s breaking the mood?” she teased as she captured his lips again.

***

“Like Tahiti, Mrs. Echolls?”

Veronica adjusted her black sunhat.

“It’s hot.”

“That’s my little detective,” he chuckled.

“But I like it,” she finished with a pout. 

He flicked some sand at her and she retaliated by pinching his side. He flinched and moved away but she followed and laid her head on his chest while the sun beat down on them.

“So, Mac is having a good time babysitting while Duncan’s at work,” Logan told her. “Never pictured her as motherly actually.”

“Mac’s skills know no bounds,” Veronica said seriously. “Still, I’m glad she’s enjoying it. Lilly’s a kicker.”

“Just like Lilly, in fact,” Logan said wistfully.

“Yup. I think there’s something to names,” Veronica agreed.

“Believing instead of scoffing? I’d like my wife back.”

“I like being your wife,” she said.

“I return the compliment, sans the 'being your wife' part.”

“We could always change that, you know.” 

Logan lifted his head off the sand to stare at her.

“You are unbelievable,” he said. “But I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, jackass.”


End file.
